À jamais…
by DrayMioneInLove
Summary: OS triste sur le couple Dramione... Quand une petite fille se met en quête de son histoire...


_Bonjour à toutes (et tous ?), _

_Me voilà de retour avec un nouvel OS sur mon couple préféré... Donc Dramione :D_  
_Cette fois-ci, il est plutôt triste... J'espère que vous aimerez. Laissez-moi vos avis :) _  
_Les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à JKR ! _

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Kaly était installée dans un des fauteuils douillets de la bibliothèque.

Elle s'y était installée quand son père l'avait déposé et ne redescendrait que quand il viendrait la chercher. C'était devenu la routine de ses vacances. Son père travaillait beaucoup et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'aimait pas venir dans cette maison. Il y faisait froid, les tableaux lui faisaient peur. Ses grands-parents eux-mêmes l'effrayaient.

Alors elle se réfugiait dans un des sièges confortables de la bibliothèque. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours aimé la lecture. Les livres lui permettaient de s'évader, de laisser son imagination prendre le dessus. Souvent, ses tontons Blaise et Harry lui en apportaient de nouveaux qu'elle s'empressait alors de dévorer. La fillette avait fini par remarquer les sourires nostalgiques des adultes qui la regardaient lire au coin du feu. Elle avait aussi vu, quelques fois, des larmes perler au coin des yeux de son père, sans jamais lui en parler.

Dans cette immense bibliothèque, elle avait déjà lu tous les livres de première année qui avaient appartenus à son père. Elle-même ne ferait sa première rentrée à Poudlard que dans un peu plus d'un mois et elle avait hâte. Elle avait mémorisé toutes les remarques que le précédent propriétaire avait laissées dans les marges du livre de potion, avait souri devant les petits dessins qui décoraient le livre d'histoire de la magie. Bientôt, la jeune sorcière s'était attaquée aux livres des années supérieures, toujours guidée par sa curiosité et son envie d'apprendre toujours plus.

Cet après-midi-là, elle venait de terminer de lire le dernier ouvrage de la rangée consacrée aux livres de cours de son père. Bien sûr, il y avait des choses qu'elle n'avait pas comprises mais elle avait plus que jamais hâte de faire sa rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie. En voulant ranger le livre à sa place, elle fit une étrange découverte. Derrière tous ces livres, inutilisés depuis longtemps, se cachait une petite boite en bois.

Elle l'attrapa délicatement, la posa sur la table basse près du fauteuil qu'elle occupait et entreprit d'enlever la poussière qui s'était accumulée. Sur le couvercle trônait simplement l'inscription "_À jamais à toi, à jamais à moi, à jamais à nous_".

Kaly fit glisser ses doigts sur la gravure, doutant de ce qu'elle devait faire. Après tout, si la boîte était dissimulée, c'était peut être pour ne pas être découverte. Sa curiosité finit par l'emporter et la jeune fille ouvrit le coffret avec douceur. Il contenait tout un tas d'objets et aussi quelques lettres.

Elle se saisit de la pile de parchemins. L'encre s'était un peu effacée mais elle parvint tout de même à en lire quelques morceaux.

_" Dray', où que tu te caches, j'espère que tu es en sécurité. Je vais bien. J'ai hâte que la guerre se termine. Je n'en peux plus de vivre dans la peur, alors j'essaie d'être forte pour toi. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles si tu le peux. Mia."_

_" Mia, tu me manques infiniment. Je crois en toi, tu es une fille forte. J'espère qu'Harry et Ron veillent sur toi, où que vous soyez. J'aimerais pouvoir te voir, ne serait-ce que quelques heures… Si tu es en danger, pense à moi en serrant le pendentif que je t'ai offert. Dray'."_

_"Mia, je suis sans nouvelle de toi depuis trop longtemps… J'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé de grave. Ça n'a rien de romantique, mais voudrais-tu devenir ma femme si nous survivons à tout cela ? Je sens que la grande bataille est pour bientôt, je devais te le demander au cas où il nous arriverait quelque chose… Réponds-moi si tu le peux. Prends soin de toi. Dray'."_

_"Dray', la réponse est oui. La bataille est pour demain. Promets-moi de faire attention à toi. J'espère que nous nous retrouverons après tout cela. À jamais à toi, Mia."_

Kaly essuya de sa main les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient maintenant du coin de ses yeux. Elle avait entendu parler de la période de la guerre, bien sûr, mais jamais elle n'avait abordé le sujet avec son père. Elle se posait énormément de questions. Que faisait son père en cavale ? Qui était cette mystérieuse "Mia" ? S'étaient-ils mariés après la guerre ? Qu'était-elle devenue ensuite ? Dans la boîte, elle trouva une chaîne avec un pendentif, qu'elle imagina être celui de la lettre.

Après une courte pause durant laquelle ses doigts jouèrent avec la fine chaîne en argent, elle reprit sa lecture.

_"Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger ont la joie de vous faire part de leur mariage, qui sera célébré le samedi 24 décembre à 16h00, au château Poudlard._  
_À la suite de la cérémonie, un banquet sera offert à tous les invités._  
_Réponse souhaitée avant le 1er novembre._  
_Nous vous remercions de vous joindre à nous pour partager notre bonheur."_

Le faire-part était simple et élégant, mêlant l'argent et l'or. La jeune fille était émue. Dans sa tête, les pièces du puzzle semblaient se mettre en place. Elle trouva une photo des mariés. Son père portait un costume moldu noir avec une chemise blanche. La seule touche rappelant ses origines était une pince aux couleurs de Serpentard attachée sur le revers de sa veste. La mariée était à ses côtés, souriante et heureuse. Elle portait une longue robe blanche brodée de fils d'or. Sur la photo, le couple faisait de petits saluts de la main avant de se remettre à danser.

Kaly les contempla un moment puis reprit son exploration du contenu du coffret. Elle trouva un second cliché représentant la jeune femme sur une balançoire, cheveux au vent, une main posée sur son ventre légèrement arrondi et souriant à l'objectif. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de constater qu'elle avait les mêmes cheveux qu'elle. La jeune sorcière tourna la photo et lût l'inscription "4 mois. À jamais à nous."

Finalement, Kaly entreprit la lecture du dernier parchemin de la boîte.

_"Draco,_

_Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il me faudrait un jour t'écrire une telle lettre. Je pensais qu'après les mois de guerre, nous aurions le droit au bonheur... Mais celui-ci est fugace et le sort semble s'acharner contre nous._  
_D'après le médicomage, il ne me reste que quelques semaines, au mieux quelques mois. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce sera toujours trop court pour voir grandir Kaly..._  
_Promets-moi que tu prendras soin d'elle, comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Elle sera la preuve que notre amour a bien existé malgré tout._  
_Un jour, il faudra que tu lui expliques pourquoi je ne suis pas à vos côtés. Elle a le droit de connaître la vérité. N'oublies pas de lui dire à quel point je vous aime tous les deux._  
_À jamais à toi, à jamais à moi, à jamais à nous,_

_Hermione."_

Kaly était bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de lire. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Elle fut surprise par une main qui lui caressait les cheveux pour l'apaiser, et releva la tête.

- Ma puce, ne pleures plus, murmura Draco d'une voix douce. Je suis désolé.

- Papa, c'est maman sur la photo ? Questionna la petite fille en séchant ses larmes.

- Oui Kaly. Elle s'appelait Hermione. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu sais. Tu veux que je te montre ?

- Tu pourrais faire ça ? Demanda-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Viens avec moi, répondit seulement le blond.

Il prit la main de sa fille et l'entraina vers son bureau où il y avait une pensine. Aucun des deux ne parlait. L'un se remémorait les meilleurs souvenirs à montrer et l'autre appréhendait un peu sa "rencontre" avec sa maman.

- Tu es prête chérie ? Allez, suis-moi, ajouta-t-il en prenant la main de la petite fille.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le bureau et plongèrent dans les souvenirs.

_"Un couple était installé au coin de la cheminée et regardait émerveillé une petite fille jouait sur le tapis._

_- Kaly, viens voir maman ma puce !_

_La petite fille leva les yeux vers ses parents et leur fit un grand sourire._

_- Tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau cadeau Mia. Je t'aime tellement, je…_

_- Dray', n'y penses pas. Profitons de ces moments, garde-les comme un trésor précieux dans les moments où ça n'ira pas. N'oublies jamais que je t'aime."_

_"Ils étaient dans le cabinet d'un médicomage._

_- Je suis désolé, fit le vieil homme en regardant alternativement le couple, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Votre magie, qui a d'abord formé un bouclier contre votre maladie, est bien trop affaiblie pour que l'on puisse utiliser un quelconque traitement..._

_- Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda le jeune homme avec angoisse._

_- Je ne sais pas le temps que ça prendra, mais la maladie finira par l'emporter..._

_Draco serra la main de la brune qui tentait d'encaisser la nouvelle. Elle ne pût retenir les larmes qui glissèrent sur ses joues."_

_"Une jeune femme se tenait sur une balançoire et rigolait alors qu'un jeune homme voulait prendre, en vain, une photo._

_- Allez Dray', dépêche-toi un peu. Elle a bougé ! Viens voir ! Dit-elle en souriant._

_Le jeune homme posa l'appareil en souriant et s'approcha de la jeune femme pour finalement poser sa main sur son ventre."_

_"- Si les jeunes mariés veulent bien s'avancer pour ouvrir le bal, demanda une jeune femme rousse. _

_À ces mots, les époux s'avancèrent au centre de la piste. Un slow débuta et le jeune homme prit les commandes. Il se pencha légèrement pour pouvoir murmurer à l'oreille de sa femme._

_- Mia, si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible entre nous et voilà que nous sommes mariés... Je t'aime tellement._

_Il se recula un peu pour voir le visage sa belle et essuya avec douceur une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux noisette."_

_"Des dizaines de personnes étaient rassemblées dans une grande salle dont l'entrée était partiellement bloquée par des décombres. Les gens cherchaient leur famille, leurs amis et parfois, les larmes redoublaient. Draco était auprès de Blaise qui souriait malgré ses blessures. Le blond semblait très inquiet._

_- Mais vas-y ! Tu en meurs d'envie, dit le blessé à son ami._

_- Elle est avec eux… Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas de moi maintenant que tout est fini…_

_- Tu ne sauras jamais si tu restes ici à geindre comme cette chère Mimi !_

_Draco resta silencieux quelques secondes et se dirigea finalement vers sa belle._

_- Mia, tu n'as rien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet, sans se soucier des regards posés sur lui._

_- Je vais bien Dray', je te le promets. Et toi ? Ajouta-t-elle sans prêter plus d'attention à ses amis._

_- Tant que tu resteras avec moi, ça ira. Ma demande tient toujours, tu sais..._

_- Et ma réponse est toujours la même, dit la jeune femme en souriant._

_- Malfoy, promets-moi de ne jamais la blesser, sinon je serais obligé de te le faire payer, dit Harry avant de serrer la main du jeune homme._

_- Merci Po… Harry."_

_"Draco et Hermione se trouvaient dans une chambre. La jeune fille était calée dans les bras de son petit-ami et semblait regarder par la fenêtre._

_- Je dois le faire Dray' et tu le sais. Ils n'y arriveront jamais sans moi. En plus, ta situation risque d'être compliquée dans les semaines à venir... Ne te mets pas en danger par ma faute._

_- Mia, si tu pars, je n'ai aucune raison de me battre..._

_- S'il te plait, ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont. Ce n'est pas un adieu, juste un au revoir._

_- Promets-moi que tu me donneras de tes nouvelles._

_- Dray', je ne pars pas en vacances… Un hibou est vite repéré !_

_- S'il te plait, promets-le moi, supplia le jeune homme des larmes au coin des yeux._

_- Bon très bien, je te le promets._

_La lune perça à travers les nuages comme pour sceller cette promesse et le silence reprit ses droits dans la pièce."_

_"Un jeune homme était allongé sur un des lits de ce qui semblait être une infirmerie. Tout était calme et silencieux lorsqu'une jeune sorcière entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le seul lit occupé. Elle tira la chaise pour se rapprocher un peu du lit et s'installa. Ses traits reflétaient la fatigue, la colère et l'inquiétude. La brune prit la main du jeune homme, qui s'il était éveillé ne le montra pas._

_- Mal… Euh… Draco. J'ai appris ce qu'il t'était arrivé. En même temps, toute l'école ne fait qu'en parler... J'ai cru que j'allais frapper Harry. Quelle idée de te lancer un sort dont il ne connaissait pas les effets ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a attaqué d'ailleurs. Tu sais, je n'en peux plus de ces disputes incessantes. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ainsi que cela doit se passer… Tu as l'air tellement fatigué, tellement différent ces derniers temps…_

_Hermione, puisque c'était elle, s'arrêta un moment, prise dans ses réflexions._

_- S'il te plaît Hermione... Aide-moi à trouver le bon chemin. Tout seul, je n'en aurais jamais le courage, murmura le blessé._

_- Je veux bien essayer de t'aider mais il va falloir que tu m'éclaires._

_- C'est délicat… Pour faire court, j'ai une mission, qui si j'échoue me condamnera à mort. Mais je ne veux pas devenir ce qu'ils attendent de moi. Hermione, s'il te plaît, ne me laisses pas devenir un monstre._

_- Si tu es sincère alors je t'aiderais. Pour le moment, il faut que tu continues comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je sais que c'est dur, mais je serais là si besoin. Maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes._

_Elle déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme et se dirigea vers la sortie. "_

Après cet enchaînement de souvenirs, le duo père-fille réapparut dans le bureau qu'ils avaient quittés un peu plus tôt. Kaly était en larmes et Draco, qui s'il parvenait à se contenir, était tout de même très ému. Ils s'installèrent sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber.

- Alors maman n'est pas partie parce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas ? Demanda Kaly inquiète de la réponse.

- Bien sûr que non ! Qui t'as mis ces idées en tête ? S'énerva son père.

- C'est à la recréation. Les autres enfants, ils disent que je suis trop bizarre pour que ma maman veuille s'occuper de moi, dit-elle penaude.

- Ne les écoutes pas ma puce. Ils ne savent rien de notre histoire. Ta maman était une sorcière puissante, qui a participé à la guerre, qui s'est battue pour ce qu'elle croyait être juste. Elle t'a aimé jusqu'à la fin. Je suis certain qu'elle serait être fière de toi. Si tu veux, on pourra demander à tes tontons Blaise, Harry et aussi à tatie Ginny de te montrer leurs souvenirs sur ta maman.

- Ils feraient ça ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Bien sûr. Ils s'attendent depuis longtemps à ce que tu le leur demandes…

- Elle te manque papa ?

- Bien sûr Kaly qu'elle me manque. Elle est celle qui m'a sauvé. Mais je sais qu'elle est toujours avec nous et tu es là aussi. Tu es le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait me faire. Elle sera dans mon cœur, à jamais… 

Draco se tût en regardant par la fenêtre. Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Un rayon de lune perça entre les nuages et les éclaira. Oui, c'était certain, Hermione serait à jamais parmi eux.


End file.
